2.1. Biochemical Aspects of Insect Venom Allergens
Insect sting allergy to bees and vespids is of common occurrence. The vespids include hornets, yellowjackets and wasps (Golden, et al., 1989, Am. Med. Assoc. 262:240). Susceptible people can be sensitized on exposure to minute amounts of venom proteins as less than 10 .mu.g of proteins is injected into the skin on a single sting by a vespid (Hoffman and Jackson, 1984, Ann. Allergy. 52:276).
There are many species of hornets (genus Dolichovespula), yellowjackets (genus Vespula) and wasp (genus Polistes) in North America (Akre, et al., 1980, "Yellowjackets of America North of Mexico," Agriculture Handbook No. 552, US Department of Agriculture). The vespids have similar venom compositions (King, et al., 1978, Biochemistry 17:5165; King, et al., 1983, Mol. Immunol. 20:297; King, et al., 1984, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 230:1; King, et al., 1985, J. Allergy and Clin. Immunol. 75:621; King, 1987, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 79:113; Hoffman, 1985, J. Allergy and Clin. Immunol. 75:611). Their venom each contains three major venom allergens, allergens A.sub.1 (37 kd), hyaluronidase (43 kd) and antigen 5 (23 kd) of as yet unknown biologic function.
In addition to the insect venom allergens described above, the complete amino acid sequence of several major allergens from different grass (Perez, et al., 1990, J. Biol. Chem. 265:16210; Ansari, et al., 1989, Biochemistry 26:8665; Silvanovich, et al., 1991, J. Biol. Chem. 266:1204), tree pollen (Breiteneder, 1989, EMBO J. 8:1935; Valenta, et al., 1991, Science, 253:557), weed pollen (Rafnar, et al., 1991, J. Biol. Chem. 266:1229; Griffith, et al., 1991, Int. Arch. Allergy Appl. Immunol. 96:296), mites (Chua, et al., 1988, J. Exp. Med. 167:175), cat dander (Griffith, et al., 1992, Gene. 113:263), and mold (Aruda, et al., 1990, J. Exp. Med. 172:1529; Han, et al., 1991, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 87:327) have been reported in the past few years. These major allergens are proteins of 10-40 kd and they have widely different biological functions. Nearly all allergens of known sequences have a varying extent of sequence similarity with other proteins in our environment.